


I Wanna Mean It

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Overstimulation, Songfic, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, and phil punishes him for is bad behaviour, babyboy!dan, daddy!Phil, dan is kinda an ass in the beginning, dont worry he apologises, pastel!dan, punk!phil, refinding love, twink!dan, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" Phil asked, his hands roaming up and down Dan's bare chest, playing with the hem of his boxers every time his hands made it to Dan's slender waist."Yes, Daddy," Dan said softly, a shiver running up his spine as Phil's fingertips grazed across his skin."What happens to them, Daniel?" Phil asked, his hand dipping into Dan's boxers, his long fingers wrapping around Dan's already hard cock."They get punished," Dan mumbled out ever so softly, trying to stay in control of his own voice as Phil's fingers grazed around his dick.~*~*~aka the fic where (pastel twink) Dan had been an absolute ass to (punk) Phil and after both of them come around to be a better person about it, (daddy) Phil punished (little) Dan for his awful behaviour





	I Wanna Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> the song Dan plays is linked at the very beginning, hope you enjoy!!  
> also wow this series is filling up with songfics, i need to slow down. but also, songs are such amazing inspo i cant help it.

[(The Song Dan Plays)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyIfJeZEFBw)

~*~*~

Dan and Phil had been living together since Phil had gotten out of college two years ago and even though not every day was the best day, neither boy regretted their decision at all. They had learned each other's quirks at exceptional speeds and quickly were able to adjust to the little things about each other that clashed (though there were few of those).

Though, lately, Dan had found a way to grind on Phil's every nerve – whether it be from his own stressors or for something else going on within him, but everything he was doing was in ways that made Phil's teeth grind in pure frustration.

The last time Phil had seen Dan really like this was when people started shit-talking that they were together. People within their university were quite confused by how hardcore, punk, tall, tattooed and angry all the time Phil Lester was so loved and adored by smaller, twink-looking, soft, pastel-emo Daniel Howell.

It was easy to say Phil was concerned by how Dan was acting, but at the same time he was kinda frustrated with his soft little boyfriend for the way he was acting lately.

Dan on the other hand, well, he knew his actions weren't justified. He was stressed and annoyed from school and shit from his parents and rather than talking to Phil about it, he tried to bottle it up and get over it on his own. The problem with that was he was getting flustered with himself and took most of his emotions out on his boyfriend.

That day itself had been a kind of rough one, starting with in the morning when Phil had accidentally awoken Dan by being loud in the kitchen.

"Phil what the fuck?" Dan called as he came around the corner to their kitchen.

"Hm?" Phil questioned as he turned to face Dan.

"You're so fucking loud," Dan mumbled as he snaked around Phil to the fridge for one of his small bottles of apple juice.

Phil rolled his eyes as he grabbed his mug of cereal to travel to the lounge. He didn't want this fight yet Dan was trying to start it.

Dan huffed as he grabbed his bottle of juice and followed Phil to the lounge. He had thought Phil would have had a retort to that and it surprised him that Phil didn't.

Phil had found his usual spot on the couch, holding the handle of his mug in his left hand and scooping cereal into his mouth with his right hand. Dan plopped down on the couch next to him, jostling Phil where a bit of milk splashed onto his trakkies.

"Daannn," Phil whined softly, frustrated but not necessarily mad at his boyfriend, "that was unnecessary," he added even softer, not showing any anger.

Dan shrugged, not acknowledging or apologising for his previous action, instead just scootching a slight bit away from Phil to lean onto the arm rest rather than lean on his boyfriend.

"Sometimes you're such a pain," Phil mumbled, getting up and taking his now empty mug to the kitchen, setting it in the sink and heading to his room. He didn't want to deal with an angry Dan at the moment, he didn't want to fight.

"Rude," Dan grumbled, getting up off the couch to his own bedroom, nearly slamming the door behind him as he crumped onto his bed.

Phil grabbed his book and laid out on his bed, opening it up to right where his bookmark had been left. What he'd completely forgotten was that his and Dan's box of toys was in his room, and what he didn't expect was Dan quietly sneaking into his room for his paci out of the box.

Dan wasn't surprised that Phil didn't even look up from his book. He was starting to realise he'd been an asshole to his boyfriend and expected nothing less than the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

Dan dug through the box with ease, looking for his favourite paci before he stood up, taking a long look at Phil, love and admiration hidden deep in his eyes as he gazed, before he turned back out the door to his own bedroom.

Phil noticed Dan linger in his bedroom, slightly confused as why he took that extra second after he was done digging for his paci.

"Dan?" He asked softly, not knowing if Dan had actually left or not. As much as Dan was a lanky, large man, he was really good at treading silently.

When Phil was greeted with silence, he went back to his book, sighing softly as he rolled over onto his back to read. He figured he would eventually wander his way back to Dan, but for now he was going to hold his ground of not giving in to this fight.

Dan was camped out in his own room, curled up in his soft, fluffy duvet, a teddy in his lap, and sucking hard on his paci. He was deep into his little space as it really hit him how much he'd really been an ass to his boyfriend who did nothing but care for him. Any outsider would assume that Phil was the meaner and tougher of the two, and outside of the house that was true. But, within their household, as much as Phil was Dan's daddy, Dan held all the power.

Dan always got his way, no matter what he wanted. He knew to be bratty to be punished, he knew to wear pink lingerie to get eaten out, and he knew that Phil was tougher on him when he was tough too. It finally hit Dan that he had been more than tough, he'd just been mean. He'd been something he'd never wanted to towards Phil, and he broke his own heart knowing that when he wasn't in his subspace, he wasn't anyone Phil should want to be around.

Dan wasn't difficult when he was little, he was quite the opposite. He craved Phil's admiration and praise so he tried his best to be a good little boy for his Daddy. But now, his little self and normal self were clashing. His little self only was out right now because he'd finally realised he wasn't being a good boyfriend and it stressed him out enough he wanted to be safe and swaddled.

Phil was 100 pages deeper into his book when he stood up to stretch his limbs. He figured he would take a walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water to stretch his lanky body out. He padded out of his room, not even bothering to be quiet about it until he decided to make a stop at Dan's bedroom. They usually only use Phil's bedroom for anything and everything but since they best apartment they could find was a two bedroom, Dan used the spare bedroom for when he needed time alone.

Just like any good relationship, they needed moments apart from each other, and having two bedrooms was the best thing for that. Phil's room wasn't as soft as Dan's thanks to his heavier personality, so Dan let his room be soft, fluffy, and full of pastel colours. They had a matching poster in their rooms though, a quite large, (Dan's framed, Phil's not) K.Flay poster. They both loved her music, Dan especially when he was emotional.

Dan was swaddled up in his blanket, paci still deep in his mouth as he listened to  _Mean It_  softly on from his speakers.

_So when I say I love you I want to mean it_  
_Cause I say a lot of things that I don't mean_  
_And when I say I want to I want to mean it_  
_Cause I knot not to say yes to just anything_

Phil heard the chorus fall gently out of the speakers, Dan humming gently along to it. Phil smiled softly as he saw what he knew as a little Dan enjoying the music as it surrounded him. He finished his trek out to the kitchen, grabbing his favourite mug to use for water, trusting himself better with a cup with a handle rather than a usual glass.

Phil fell deep in thought as he stood at the sink, sipping at his water. He wanted to talk to Dan but he wasn't sure the right way to approach anything and everything about it. He knew Dan wasn't really trying to be an asshole but at the same time, Phil really did not enjoy being Dan's punching bag when he got all emotional like this. He knew he wouldn't leave Dan over this, but he needed some way to approach him about it.

Dan had Mean It on repeat, the chorus standing out to him that he did say a bunch of shit that he didn't mean to Phil, and he was really regretting so many things he had nearly yelled at Phil in the last week. He sang out softly as the chorus played again, not hearing Phil at the door of his room.

Phil had finished his water and refilled it to bring up to his bedroom, stopping at Dan's door again when he heard the song start over. He always got slightly concerned for Dan when he would listen to songs on repeat, usually it was the sign he was falling apart. He stood at Dan's doorway until the song was finished, holding back from humming along so Dan wouldn't know he was there.

Dan sang along to every word of the song, facing towards the wall where he didn't notice that Phil was watching him.

_When you're low and you're deep underwater_  
_Stay faithful, remember what you love_  
_So when the world gets painful_  
_You become your own God_  
_I could daydream_  
_Sit back and think of a mythical life_  
_But the seasons change and the tragic thing is that you can't live it twice_  
_I try to be brave and tell her that we'll meet again that we'd met before_  
_But I'm not really so sure_

_So when I say I love you I want to mean it_  
_Cause I say a lot of things that I don't mean_  
_And when I say I want to I want to mean it_  
_Cause I know not to say yes to just anything_

Phil watched as Dan was so into it, his heart aching for him to be sitting with his boyfriend and enjoying the song with him, but he knew it he needed to let Dan get this out before he joined into the moment.

Once the song was finished, Phil knocked softly on the door.

"Hey Dan?" He inquired ever so softly, giving Dan the chance to back out and not hear him.

"Yeah?" Dan asked, turning to face Phil at the door, not even surprised that Phil was there.

"Can we talk?" Phil asked softly, not moving from his spot leaning against the door jam.

"Let's," Dan said softly, opening up his blanket for Phil to join him.

Phil took quick note that Dan had changed into a pair of pastel blue boxers and that only before he wrapped himself in his blanket. Phil slipped under the blanket with Dan, grabbing the side he had and wrapping it around them so they were swaddled together under it.

"Okay so, I'm fucking sorry," Dan said at the same time as Phil blurted, "I promise I'm not mad."

"Wait, what?" They said to the other in unison.

"You first," They both said again, looking at each other with confusion before they broke into laughter, realising how they were on the same path, just neither of them on the same train there. 

"You first, for real," Phil chuckled softly, wrapping his long arms around Dan's slender torso, noticing how Dan relaxed into him.

"I know I'm small right now, so you might not believe this, but I'm so fucking sorry for the way I've been treating you lately," Dan said ever so softly, fiddling with his paci between his fingers.

"I believe you, Dan," Phil said softly, squeezing Dan gently for reassurance, "I really do."

"Really?" Dan asked softly, tilting his head up to look at Phil's face, looking for any signs of anger or frustration.

"Really. I'm not mad, I promise. Not happy with how it's been, sure, but I'm not mad at you darling," Phil said softly, bringing a hand up to brush Dan's curling fringe out of his eyes.

"I love you Daddy, always," Dan said softly, tucking his face in the crook of Phil's neck and shoulder.

"I love you too, babyboy," Phil said with a smile, kissing into Dan's hair.

They held that embrace for a long moment before an idea popped into Phil's head.

"You know, Daniel, you've been a very naughty boy," Phil cooed softly, his voice deep and husky like he always used when he was taking command.

Dan pulled his head back gently, nodding slowly as he understood what Phil was saying to him. He'd never admit it out loud, but he absolutely loved hearing his full name in Phil's Daddy voice. It was, by far, one of his biggest turn-ons.

"Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" Phil asked, his hands roaming up and down Dan's bare chest, playing with the hem of his boxers every time his hands made it to Dan's slender waist.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said softly, a shiver running up his spine as Phil's fingertips grazed across his skin.

"What happens to them, Daniel?" Phil asked, his hand dipping into Dan's boxers, his long fingers wrapping around Dan's already hard cock.

"They get punished," Dan mumbled out ever so softly, trying to stay in control of his own voice as Phil's fingers grazed around his dick.

"That they do," Phil purred softly, ever so barely stroking Dan's cock, not relieving any of the ache.

"Please Daddy," Dan whined, barely audible as he tried to stay in control.

"My room, let's go," Phil said softly, letting go of Dan's cock, chuckling at the soft whine that escaped the twink's lips, and dropping the fluffy blanket off of them. He stood up off of the bed first, taking a step towards the door.

"Oh, and leave those here," Phil said, waving towards Dan, meaning his boxers.

Without a backwards glance, Phil left Dan's room, making his way back over to his own. He had a few ideas of what he wanted to do, but he hadn't finalised anything just yet. He walked over to the box of toys at the closet and stared right into it.

"Where do you want me, Daddy?" Dan asked, standing in the door way, his hard cock bobbing freely as he held his hands at his sides.

"On the bed, on your back, arms out and legs spread," Phil commanded ever so gently, "and don't you dare touch," Phil warned as he kneeled down, finding what he wanted in the toy box.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said as he crawled out on the bed, splaying out in the middle of the bed, his arms up over his head, holding onto the headboard, and his legs spread wide, his toes curling around the footboard in anticipation as he waited for the next command.

First Phil pulled out a set of ropes and a spreader. He wrapped the plush leather cuffs around Dan's ankles, ensuring he couldn't bring his legs together before he crawled overtop of Dan, tying his wrists to the headboard, making sure they were tight but also with enough room he wouldn't get burnt when he writhed around.

"Colour?" Phil asked, knowing this was about to be a wild ride, but only if Dan was comfortable with it. (a/n: bc remember kids, there's no consent in bdsm if there's no safe word/system)

"Very green," Dan breathed out, tugging on the ropes gently to test them out, "little looser please, going to burn," he asked after testing the ropes.

Phil straddled Dan's torso as he adjusted the ropes, making sure to grind his clothed ass over Dan's achingly hard erection as he worked.

"That's as loose as they can be while holding you down," Phil cooed softly as he climbed off Dan, knowing what his teasing moves had done to the younger.

"Yes, Daddy, thank you," Dan said as he tugged slightly on the ropes, feeling how much better it was already on his bony wrists.

Phil smiled softly as he returned to the box, grabbing Dan's favourite prostate massager and a cock ring, his smile forming into a smirk as his plan finalised in his mind.

"Alright, babyboy, for being such a bad boy lately here's what Daddy's gonna do. First I'm gonna slip this little beauty on you," Phil paused, his smirk wide across his face as he slipped the cock ring down onto Dan's achingly hard cock, pinching it closed just right so Dan wouldn't be cumming anytime soon, "and next, we'll stretch you open, play with the toy as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. After I deem long enough, I'll fuck you, but you can _not_ cum until I give permission. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy, I understand," Dan said, trying not to wiggle against the bed. He could have cum from Phil's words alone if not for the god-awful device around the base of his cock.

"Good boy. Colour?" Phil asked again, Dan's comfort being his number one priority even if he was punishing Dan. He was a sadist, sure, but not without the explicit consent of his loved one.

"Green," Dan breathed out again, still more than comfortable with what Phil had planned. He knew he deserved it, and the orgasm he was about to get out of it was probably going to be one of the best of the year.

Phil grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount out onto his fingers, taking an extra second to warm it between them before he pushed two fingers deep into Dan. He knew he could take the stretch, they indulged in each other frequently and Dan was a slut for a little pain.

Dan gasped loudly at the intrusion, trying to push himself down onto Phil's fingers for more. The burn was perfect, the right mix of pleasure and pain that melted into pure pleasure as Phil added that third finger. He let soft whimpers and moans escape his lips, not yet getting too loud.

"What a good boy," Phil praised as he opened Dan up. He pumped a few more times, making sure to avoid Dan's prostate before he pulled his fingers out. He chuckled softly at the whimpers that left Dan's mouth as he used the excess lube to get the toy ready, rubbing the left over all over it before he lined it up with Dan. He pushed it in ever so gently, nearly teasing the younger boy as he left it off.

Once he was sure it was in position, he pulled his hands away completely, leaving Dan to feel full but with no real stimulation other than the end of the toy sitting right on his prostate.

Dan wiggled around on the bed, looking for it to brush against him in the right way but Phil had won this round, picking the perfectly sized toy so that he couldn't really get any leverage against the bed with it.

"Look at you squirm, so desperate for it," Phil cooed as he watched Dan struggled with the toy. After what to Dan felt like too long, and for Phil felt like not long enough, Phil turned the toy on, letting it vibrate on a medium setting right against Dan's oh-so-sensitive prostate.

"Oh, Oh!" Dan exclaimed harshly, pure pleasure shooting through his body as the toy touched him in just the right ways. He writhed against the bed, pulling on his wrist restraints as he tried to grab on to anything for leverage or just to hold himself still.

"How's that feel, baby?" Phil asked, ever so slowly stripping out of his own clothes as he watched Dan fall to bliss under the toy. Phil never really admitted it, but if he didn't' have such practiced self-control, he could cum untouched just watching Dan like this.

"S'good, thank you," Dan babbled out, his brain shooting to sparks as he was right on the edge. He was right there, without the cock ring he'd be done for but he was writhing out moans as he was held back at that edge, desperately wanting to cum but completely unable to just yet.

"Wanna cum, so bad. Daddy please," Dan begged softly, his brain short circuiting as white hot ropes shot from his cock without the relief of an orgasm.

"You just did baby," Phil noted, running his finger through the sticky mess all over Dan's torso and dragging it to Dan's mouth, pushing his finger into the younger's mouth to lick it clean.

Dan licked Phil's finger clean, lapping at it with vigour and sucking hard, trying to suck up with hopes of not being punished again for cumming without permission.

"Daddy, hurts," Dan mumbled around Phil's finger, tears escaping from his eyes as he so desperately wanted to orgasm but couldn't.

"You're doing so well, though, baby. Can you keep going for me?" Phil asked softly, grabbing the warm washcloth he had already set aside, using it to wipe the now drying sticky mess off of Dan's chest.

"Yes, Daddy." Dan said, closing his eyes and focusing on Phil washing him down rather than the toy inside of him.

"Yellow, yellow, yellow," Dan gasped out, his body overwhelmed with pleasure and shock, it all becoming too much yet he didn't want it to stop completely. It felt like overstimulation but without having orgasmed at all yet his body ached in all new ways.

Phil quickly lunged for the toy, turning it to its lowest setting as he left it to buzz right against Dan's screamingly sensitive prostate.

"Better?" Phil asked, his voice soft and gentle as he tried to make sure he'd taken care of what had become too much for his lover.

"Yes, thank you Daddy," Dan said, grinding his ass against the bed as the toy moved at a much better speed for him. It was still too much, but much more tolerable for being still so much more than he wanted to handle.

Phil smiled softly as he set the rag back down, climbing over his boyfriend and setting his bare ass against Dan's painfully hard cock, grinding against it ever so teasingly.

"You're such a good boy for me, Daniel," Phil cooed, running his arms up and down Dan's sides, letting his fingertips barely graze the soft skin, "such a good good little boy, taking your punishment so well."

"Thank-ah, thank you, Da-daddy," Dan choked out gently, his entire being completely overwhelmed from all sides with pleasure, Phil somehow able to hit every spot that drove him wild at once.

"You've done so well for me, would you like me to fuck you now?" Phil asked, grinding against Dan's cock a little harder now, starting to get desperate himself with how bad he wanted his boyfriend.

"Pl-please Da-daddy," Dan whimpered out, his body aching in delicious ways as the toy had milked him out, but enough was enough. He wanted his Daddy more than he wanted any kind of toy.

Phil smiled down to Dan as he climbed off the younger, turning the toy all the way off before ever so gently pulling it out of Dan, setting it on a rag for him to remember to clean later. He rubbed up and down Dan's sides, calming the younger down from the edge of his high so he could a) get the ring off easier and b) be able to fuck him for longer than 15 seconds.

"You've been such a good boy," Phil cooed as his fingers trailed along Dan's sides, "you took your punishment so well, you'll get to cum in no time. And no baby, I'm not counting that other one because as you felt, you came without the feeling of an orgasm, so I won't count that as breaking my word."

"Ah, thank you," Dan whispered out ever so softly, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to focus on anything but the ache between his legs.

"Daddy?" Dan asked softly, using his 'kinda yellow, but also very green' voice.

"Yes baby?" Phil asked with a reassuring smile.

"Can you please remove the spreader, hurts," Dan said ever so softly, knowing Phil would know exactly how it was hurting him. Dan and Phil both loved the spreader, but Dan's hip joints did not, and if Dan wanted to walk at all for the next week without physical therapy, Phil would have to take it off now rather than after.

"Hip?" Phil asked as he reached for the straps.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan answered, holding still so Phil could undo them with a practiced ease.

Phil nodded as he undid the cuffs, rubbing Dan's ankles slightly to ensure they weren't rubbed raw before he moved to where he was kneeling between Dan's legs. He hoisted Dan's hips up, letting the younger wrap his legs around his waist as he lined himself up with Dan's entrance, pushing in in one smooth move.

Both boys gasped loudly, Dan from overstimulation and Phil from the overwhelming relief that came with being inside his boyfriend finally.

"Da-daddy, ring," Dan reminded gently before Phil had started moving.

"Good catch," Phil praised, quickly undoing the pinch and pulling it off, holding his fingers at the base of Dan's cock to hold off his impending orgasm for a little while longer.

"Thank you, Daddy. You can move," Dan said softly, gripping on tight to the headboard as Phil began to move though him, his large cock slamming right into Dan's overly sensitive prostate with every move of his hips.

Both boys let out soft moans, progressively getting louder and louder as both boys chased their high.

"Daddy, close, please," Dan choked out as he pulled on his restraints, wanting nothing more than to wrap his long fingers around Phil's arms.

"Come on, baby, cum for me," Phil leaned down and cooed right into Dan's ear, letting go of the base of Dan's cock, stroking it up and down no more than twice before he was cumming all over Phil's hand and their torsos. White hot ribbons shot between them as Dan came, his hole fluttering and clenching around Phil's achingly hard cock, pushing him over his own edge as he came deep inside Dan.

Phil didn't stop moving until he was sure both boys had finished their highs, pulling out in one, swift motion before he collapsed down next to Dan.

He reached his arms up, undoing Dan's restraints with a practiced ease that he didn't even have to look at to complete. He grabbed Dan's wrists gently, pulling them so Dan's hands were at his sides before he pulled the younger tight into his arms, holding on tight to him.

"Phil, when I say I love you I mean it," Dan cooed ever so softly, tucking his face into Phil's neck as his breathing finally evened out.

"I know, and I love you too," Phil replied, pressing a kiss into Dan's sweaty hair, "and you did so good for me. I love you so much."

"But please, bath now, Daddy?" Dan asked with a giggle, kissing along Phil's jawline as it was all he could reach.

"Sounds like a plan to me, once I can find the will to get up," Phil teased back, his heart full of love and joy as he realised he now had Dan back completely, his gentle, soft, pastel loving twink was here to stay, for real this time.


End file.
